Genteknologi
Gelelektroforese og SDS-PAGE Beskrive gelelektroforese af nukleinsyrer og SDS-PAGE af proteiner Restriktions nuklease kløver DNA'molekylet i små stykker. Herefter bruges gelelektroforese til at separere DNA-fragmenterne fra hinanden (på basis af deres længde). Man lægger fragmenterne i noget gel, og sætter strøm til. Herefter vil DNA'et (negativt) bevæge sig mod den positive elektrode; de store fragmenter bevæger sig langsommere end de små. Der vil så fremkomme en slags 'trappe-stige'. Man kan udklippe det fragment, man ønsker at kigge på. ;SDS-Page: er denatureringen (udfoldningen af proteiner inden de føres gennem gelen) Det er egentlig en forkortelse for gelelektroferese :*Når proteinerne er foldet ud tilsættes mercatoethanol som nedbryder protinet :*Proteinet mærkes med SDS (Sodiumdodecylsulphate-Polyacrylamide) som gør proteinet negativt ladet :*Herefter føres proteinet gennem gelen som ovenfor beskrevet Hybridiseringsprincippet Beskrive hybridiseringsprincippet (molekylær genkendelse ved Watson-Crick baseparring) og dets anvendelse inden for genteknologien, fx Southern, Northern blotting, in situ hybridisering og microarray Hybridisering bygger på at DNA strenge sætter sig sammen med sin komplentære streng. Ved opvarmning eller stigende pH kan man deneutrere DNA strengene (idet hydrogenbindingerne bruder, men ikke de kovalente bindinger), og ved langsom tilbagevenden til normal tilstand genskabes strengene. Man kan derfor tilsætte DNA prober der binder til specifikke gener. ;Southern blotting: thumb En blanding af dobbelt strengede DNA fragmenter bliver dannet vha restriktions nuklease behandling, herefter bliver de fordelt efter længde vha gelelektroforese :*Ovenpå bliver lagt et lag nitrocellulose eller nylon papir. Gelen med papir bliver lagt på en svamp i en alkalisk opløsning. Den alkaliske buffer bliver suget gennem gelen af papirsvampe der ligger ovenpå. Bufferen denaturerer DNA’et og transporterer enkelt-strenget DNA til papiret, hvor det sætter sig godt fast - blotting. :*Papiret tages af gelen :*Papiret kommer i posen med radioaktivt mærkede DNA prober, under forhold der er gunstige for hybridisering. :*Papiret vaskes/skylles så der kun er hybridiserede DNA prober tilbage. Efter autoradiografi vil det DNA der har hybridiseret til de mærkede prober vises som bånd på autoradiografen. ;Northern blotting: Som southern blotting, men man detekterer her sekvenser i RNA- mRNA molekyler bliver elektroforeserede og proben er enkelt-strenget DNA. ;In situ hybridisering: In situ = in place. Her bruges prober mærket med fluorescent dyes eller radioaktive isotoper til at finde ud af om der er RNA eller DNA. På den måde kan man se hvor visse sekvenser på kromosomerne. ;Microarray: Tusindvis af geners RNA produkter kan overvåges samtidig. foregår på glas mikroskopislides, påsat et stort antal DNA fragmenter der fungerer som prober. Placeringen af de enkelte sekvenser er kendt. :*Ved simultan overvågning af alle gener i cellen, hentes mRNA fra cellen og dette kopieres til cDNA. :*cDNA’et mærkes med flouroscens. :*Microarrayet inkuberes med cDNA'et og hybridisation kan ske. :*Det vaskes/skylles. :*Relevante sekvenser findes ved hjælp af et automatisk skanningsmikroskop. Kloning Beskrive grundbegreberne ved DNA kloning: Restriktionsenzymer, restriktionskort, DNA ligaser, kloningsvektorer, kloningsværter, cDNA syntese, gen- og cDNA-biblioteker Kloning er kopiering af genom eller DNA fragmenter, ofte i store mængder. Et rekombineret DNA er et DNA molekyle, hvor man har ændret på sekvenserne. Man kan sætte to fragmenter sammen vha. enzymet DNA ligase. Hvis det er et specifikt DNA fragment som ønskes klonet, kan dette gøres ved indsættelse af DNA fragmentet i en hurtigtdelende vært såsom prokayoter eller ved PCR(polymerase chain reaction). Ved brug af en prokayot som vært fås den ønskede DNA ind i prokaryoter ved hjælp af en plasmid-vektor. Plasmidet kan så replikere sig selv uafhængig af bakterie-kromosomet. Plasmidet udsættes for restriktionsenzymer, der klipper den et enkelt sted. Så indsættes det klonings-ønskede DNA-fragment vha. DNA ligase. thumb Herefter lader man det være i lidt tid, og derefter lyserer man bakterien og så kan det ønskede DNA isoleres. Ud fra kloningsprincipperne har man været i stand til at kortlægge det humane genom og konstruere et såkaldt gen-bibliotek: *Kromosomalt menneske-DNA'et (fra et gen) klippes først ved restriktionsenzymer. Hvert ønsket fragmet sættes så ind i hver sin plasmid-vektor. Hvert plasmid optages så af hver sin bakterie. Denne kollektion kaldes et gen-bibliotek. *Man kan så identificere et ønsket gen ved hybridisering. Det klonede DNA indeholder hele DNA sekvenser – det vil sige også ikke kodende sekvenser og indeholder også de genregulatoriske proteiner som beslutter hvornår generne kommer til udtryk. Et cDNA-bibliotek indeholder gener uden introns. Her indsætter man ikke kromosomalt-DNA, men mRNA fra væv eller celle-kulture. thumb Man tager ud mRNA'et og man kopierer det vha. enzymet 'reverse transkriptase', så det bliver komplementær DNA (cDNA). cDNA indholder kun kodende sekvenser. Så klones de normalt og man lavet biblioteket. cDNA vil udtrykke generne fra cellerne under deres forskellige udviklingsstadier PCR-metoder Beskrive sekventering og PCR(polymerase chain reaction) – metoden PCR (polymerase chain reaction) forstærker visse DNA-sekvenser. Den er hurtigere og billigere. Det kan gøres in vitro uden celler. Man bruger her DNA polymeraser til at kopiere en DNA template gentagende gange. Den guides af en primer. Template'ene fremkommer ved opvarmning af den ønskede DNA, så dobbelt-strengene skilles - man har da to templates. thumb DNA engineering Beskrive genetisk transformation, anvendelse af rapportørgener ved studier af genekspression. Kendskab til principperne for "DNA engineering" til fremstilling af rekombinante proteiner og transgene organismer. Rapportør-gener kan fortælle hvor og hvornår et gen bliver udtrykt. Fx GFP (green fluorescent protein), man kan sætte GFP genet fast på enden af det gen der koder for et vist protein. Man kan derved afgøre hvor aktivt proteinet er og hvor det har sin virkning. ;Transgene organismer: Organismer som har fået indført et nyt gen eller været udsat for rekombinant DNA teknikker (gensplejsning). Der findes forskellige måder hvorpå transgene organismer bruges: :*Gener erstattes med nye :*Indsættelse af ekstra gen :*Slukker for gener, RNA interferens (inaktivering af gener): :**Introducerer en dobbeltstrenget RNA i organisme som matcher det gen man vil slukke for :**Det indsatte RNA hybridiserer med mRNA dannet i organismen og destrueres derved :**Der slukkes derved for genet og det translateres ikke i ribosomerne :*Ved at introducere gener i planter eller dyr kan man derved give organismen en ny egenskab eller slukke for en allerede eksisterende egenskab :*Kloning af menneske celler er egentlig muligt men gøres af etiske grunde ikke (endnu) Category:Genetisk information og genteknologiske metoder